Yasser Arafat/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian President Yasser Arafat (L) kisses German President Johannes Rau (R) prior to talks at the presidential palace Bellevue, March 27. Arafat is on a two-day visit to Germany to discuss relations between Germany and Palestinians. By Michael Urban / Reuters Helmut Kohl - Yasser Arafat.jpg| This file photo taken on June 07, 1995 shows German Chancellor Helmut Kohl posing with PLO Chairman Yasser Arafat. Picture: AFP.Source:AFP Gerhard Schröder - Yasser Arafat.jpg| GERMANY: BERLIN: YASSER ARAFAT VISIT AP Archive Angela Merkel - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Très vite, Angela Merkel commence à se forger une stature internationale, comme ici au Proche-Orient. En octobre 2001, elle rencontre le président de l'Autorité palestinienne, Yasser Arafat, à Gaza, et le chef du gouvernement israélien, Ariel Sharon, au cours du même voyage. Photo: 20minutes.fr Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Yasser Arafat.jpg| En 1989, François Mitterrand est le premier chef d'Etat occidental à recevoir Yasser Arafat. Il le recevra à nouveau en juillet 1999 (ci-dessus). 2 ans et demi plus tard s'ouvre à Madrid une conférence de paix. Israéliens, Palestiniens -des territoires occupés, et non de l'OLP- , Jordaniens et Syriens se rencontrent sous le co-parrainage de George Bush (père) et de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev. Reuters Jacques Chirac - Yasser Arafat.jpg| France has remained a friend of the Palestinian leader and his cause. AP Europa del Sur Países Bajos * Ver Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| PLO leader Yasser Arafat(L) hugs former Dutch Premier Ruud Lubbers(R) 23 November after the opening of the Global Panel Conference in The Hague 23 November. Arafat will be awarded the German Media Prize in Baden-Baden, Germany for signing the Middle East peace agreements. Getty Wim Kok - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Premier Wim Kok begroet PLO-leider Yasser Arafat. Samen met minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Hans an Mierlo had Kok een gesprek met Arafat op het Catshuis. (Den Haag, 22 november 1995). Fuente no encontrada Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Yasser Arafat.jpg| John Paul II with Yasser Arafat, John Paul II Facebook España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Yasser Arafat.jpg| El Rey Don Juan Carlos saludaba así, el 26 de mayo de 2000, al presidente de la Autoridad Nacional Palestina, Yaser Arafat (derecha), a su llegada al Palacio de la Zarzuela, donde han mantenido una entrevista. Arafat realizaba aquella visita de trabajo a España para exponer su visión de la situación actual del proceso de paz de Oriente Próximo, que atraviesaba momentos delicados con los enfrentamientos entre palestinos e israelíes en Gaza y Cisjordania, y la retirada de Israel del sur de Líbano. EPA Adolfo Suárez - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Septiembre de 1979. Adolfo Suárez recibe a Yasir Arafat en el Palacio de la Moncloa, en su primera visita a España. EFE Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez and Yasser Arafat in La Moncloa The president of the Government and the PLO leader during a meeting José María Aznar - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Aznar se entrevistó con Arafat en El Cairo. ABC Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| El líder de la OLP se entrevistará también durante su estancia de dos días en la capital italiana con el presidente Sandro Pertini y los dirigentes de los partidos democristiano, socialista y comunista. Roma 14 SEP 1982 Francesco Cossiga - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Francesco Cossiga riceve al Quirinale il leader palestinese Yasser Arafat, in una immagine d'archivio del 5 aprile 1990 (Ansa) Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il leader politico palestinese Yasser Arafat . Sky TG24 Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi incontra S.E. il Sig. Yasser Arafat. Castelporziano. carloazegliociampi.it Francesco Cossiga - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Francesco Cossiga riceve al Quirinale il leader palestinese Yasser Arafat, in una immagine d'archivio del 5 aprile 1990 (Ansa) Bettino Craxi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| CRAXI E ARAFAT. Affaritaliani.it Ciriaco De Mita - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Ciriaco De Mita e il leader palestinese Yasser Arafat a Palazzo Chigi il 23 dicembre 1988. LAPRESSE Giulio Andreotti - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Roma, settembre 1982. Giulio Andreotti incontra Yasser Arafat. giulioandreotti.org Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian President Yasser Arafat (R) shakes hand with Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini in Rome February 18. Arafat, who is in Rome to attend the " Bethlehem 2000 International Conference " will also meet Pope John Paul II February 19 in the Vatican.PC. Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Yasser Arafat inaugurates the international museum of nativity In Bethlehem, Israel On December 24, 1999-With Massimo D'Alema. Romano Prodi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| M. Prodi multiplie les voyages mais n'arrive pas à imposer la Commission comme représentante de l'Europe au niveau international. AFP/FAYEZ NURELDINE Silvio Berlusconi - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Arafat met Prime Minister Berlusconi and the Pope. AP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Tf presidenten Mauno Koivisto under socialdemokraternas partimöte i mars 1981. Bild: LEHTIKUVA / HANS PAUL Tarja Halonen - Yasser Arafat.jpg| The Finnish foreign minister Tarja Halonen on Tuesday (28/10) met with Palestinian President Yasser Arafat in the West bank town of Ramallah. AP Archive Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Arafat átti viðræður við Sorsa, Mauno Koivisto forseta og Harri Holkeri forsætisráðherra. Það sætti nokkuri furðu að Arafat hitti einnig að máli erkibiskup finnsku kirkjunnar. 17. janúar 1989. mbl.is. Harri Holkeri - Sin imagen.jpg| Arafat átti viðræður við Sorsa, Mauno Koivisto forseta og Harri Holkeri forsætisráðherra. Það sætti nokkuri furðu að Arafat hitti einnig að máli erkibiskup finnsku kirkjunnar. mbl.is. 17. janúar 1989 Reino Unido * Ver Margaret Thatcher - Yasser Arafat.jpg| En 1993 Margaret Thatcher recibió al fallecido líder palestino Yasser Arafat en Londres. (AFP) John Major - Yasser Arafat.jpg| UK: LONDON: PALESTINIAN LEADER YASSER ARAFAT MEETS JOHN MAJOR. AP Archive Tony Blair - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat looked very comfortable giving Tony Blair a double handshake in 2001 AP Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Yeltsin dañó sus credenciales democráticas al usar la fuerza para resolver disputas políticas. En la imagen, con el líder palestino Yasser Arafat FOTO: Reuters Vladímir Putin - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Vladimir Putin welcomes Palestinian President Yasser Arafat prior to their talks, November 2000. URSS * Ver Leonid Brézhnev - Yasser Arafat.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat with Soviet Union leader Leonid Brezhnev (Photo: AFP) Yuri Andrópov - Sin imagen.jpg| Palestinian leader Yasser Arafat third from left and Yury Andropov third from left general secretary of the CPSU Central. Contributor: SPUTNIK / Alamy Stock Photo Mijaíl Gorbachov - Yasser Arafat.jpg| L'ex-leader soviétique Mikhail Gorbachev (G) et l'ex-chef de l'OLP, Yasser Arafat, le 17 avril 1986 à Berlin-Est (ex-RDA) / TASS/AFP/Archives Fuentes Categoría:Yasser Arafat